The Courage to Love
by Rurple101
Summary: Life after the defeat of Voldermort is meant to be peaceful and calm. A New Marriage Law is passed, and Hermione and Severus are being forced to marry each other. Can either of them have the courage to love? Please read and review :
1. Change

**The Courage to Love**  
By Rurple101

CHAPTER 1  
_"Changes"_

* * *

Hermione Granger was just sitting down in the Great Hall when she heard a wail from behind her. Lavender Brown came and sat down next to her, sobbing heartily.

"Lavender, whatever is the matter?" Ginny asked who was sitting opposite them.

"T-th-there is a n-_new marriage law_!" Lavender choked out. She thrust a piece of parchment which she had been grasping onto and shoved it under their noses.

Hermione put her book down and picked up the parchment and read it aloud;

* * *

_To Miss Lavender Brown_

_Due to the recent marriage law, all females under the age of twenty this year are politely forced to marry a spouse of the candidates below. This is due to the previous war and there is a risk of the magical community dying out. You may chose who you wish to be your lawfully wedded husband._

_Kind Regards  
Louisa Lettings_

_List of candidates:_

_Draco Malfoy (Pure-Blood)_

_Neville Longbottom (Pure-Blood)_

_Gregory Goyle (Pure-Blood)_

_Vincent Crabbe (Pure-Blood)_

_

* * *

_

Hermione started at the piece of parchment before she said "That is utterly _stupid_!"

"That's what I thought" Lavender sobbed. "I don't get it, I'm Pureblood. I'm safe, aren't I?"

Hermione turned slowly to her. "_Safe_?"

"Well…" Lavender said, blushing as she saw the intense gaze on Hermione's face. "I thought the law was originally going to be for Muggle-borns. Makes sense, don't you think?"

Hermione considered this. Lavender and Ginny waited.

"I suppose so." Hermione said and threw the letter away. "What a load of old rubbish! That's just…rubbish!"

"I'd be careful Hermione "Ginny said. "I got one the other day. Luckily Harry was on the list and he asked me before I'd un-folded the letter."

"Lucky you!" Lavender spat.

"Neville isn't bad" Hermione said, lightening the tone. "Better choosing someone you know rather than three arrogant Slytherins."

"You're right. I shall ask Neville." And with that, she got up and walked down the table to where Neville sat alone eating his cornflakes.

Hermione went back to her book. She had not received such a letter. She didn't want to either, she hoped that after all the effort of helping Ron and Harry defeat Voldermort, she would of thought that she would be let off.

It was unfair but she used that to cover her nerves.

* * *

She had Potions now and got up and walked down the familiar steps to the dungeons. She was the first to arrive and waited patiently outside the door to Dungeon Five where they normally had their classes.

But just as she was thinking about what choices she would receive if she got a letter, the door opened and her professor, Severus Snape stepped out into the corridor and studied her.

"Why are you lurking outside my classroom, Miss Granger?" he asked, in his deep monotone voice. Hermione looked at him.

Since last summer, her Professor had changed a lot. She had returned to the Shack and gasped when she had realized he was still fighting a pulse. She had summoned Madam Pomfrey to her and helped her cure him.

It had been very tense and he took over a week to wake up. She had stayed near his bedside during that time and waited for him to wake up. He had been confused and looked very vulnerable when he came to. It had been early morning and Hermione had stayed with him, reading in the chair beside his bed. He had spotted her and asked where he was.

She smiled kindly at him and explained that he had almost died. He'd been bitter and returned to his snarky self instantly and seemed to used his best form of defence; attack. Sneering at her, he had told her to get back to Gryffindor Tower. But for a flicker of a moment she could remember the timid smile he had given her when he thought she wasn't looking. Since then, he had returned but seemed, more relaxed and run down.

He was still the bat of the dungeons who everyone hated but seemed, oh so gentle when speaking to her. He looked like a frail old man to her who seemed harmless, despite being branded with the Dark Mark.

"I was not _lurking_, as you put it Professor" she said, smiling slightly. "I was merely waiting for my Potions class to begin, but alas I am always early."

Despite what had happened, she always felt safe and guarded when she was with her (she would never tell anyone) _favourite_ professor. She had always admired and respected him so.

"You sound like Professor Dumbledore" he said dryly and she chuckled. "It happens, Sir when you spend a lot of time with your professors as I have done."

She thought she could see a smile tugging at the edges of his mouth but decided it was just him fighting his feelings, as he always had. Despite being the '_Gryffindor Princess'_ and _'Insurable know-it-all'_ she could tell he respected her as much as he respected her.

"Ah" he said, and at once his walls were up and he was back to his traditionally self. "The dunderheads are arriving."

He went back into the dungeon and closed the door. Hermione stood waiting for Harry and Ron to join her.

"- yeah, so I figured that if I asked her, she could be fine. Who cares if I'm not on her list? She'd be married, wouldn't she?" Ron was saying to Harry. Harry spotted her and winked, telling her that he wasn't really listening to him.

Since the end of the war, she and Ron had started dating but they both agreed it felt wrong, like they were brother and sister. There were no hard feelings. Hermione knew who they were talking about.

"Lavender has already asked someone on her list Ronald" she said as they stopped beside her. "Sorry. She was crying over it at Lunch."

"_Damm_" he said. "Nobody has asked me to be their spouse. Have you gotton your letter yet Hermione?"

"No" she said. "I'm scared of what it will tell me. I'm silently hoping-" but she was cut off as the dungeon door opened and everyone went quiet.

"_Inside_" drawled their professor and the class filed in quickly.

Hermione was last in line and Snape leaned towards her and muttered in her ear "Professor Dumbledore wishes you to be in his office after dinner, Miss Granger".

"Thank you Professor" she whispered back and slipped past him into the classroom. Satisfied, Snape closed the door which echoed throughout the dungeon.

"Today-" he called above the sound of everyone putting their school bags down and their books out. "- we will start making the Elixir to Induce Euphoria. But first, who can tell me what this potion actually does."

No one spoke. _Until_…

WHOOSH! Hermione's hand shot upwards.

Severus inwardly rolled his eyes. Of course, only Hermione Granger would know what the contents of his brain meant. The other students probably didn't know what class he was teaching half the time. But his attitude towards the Brains of the Golden Trio had softened over the past months and he treated her with slightly more respect than the other Gryffindors.

"Yes Miss Granger?" he said, meeting her eyes.

"The Elixir to Induce Euphoria is a sunshine-yellow potion that induces a sense of irrational happiness upon the drinker." She said, as if she had read straight from her copy of Advanced potion Making which she had closed on her desktop.

"Very good. Five points to Gryffindor. What are the side effects?"

Hermione's insides erupted with happiness. Snape had never awarded points for her answers. She wondered if she ought to 'push her luck'.

"_Nobody_?"

This time Snape was gobsmacked if Hermione couldn't answer. Or maybe she was trying not to show off?

"Miss Granger?"

"Excessive singing and nose-tweaking are possible side-effects. But if you are adding a sprig of peppermint to the potion during preparation then that helps to counterbalance these." Hermione literally trilled.

"Another five points to Gryffindor. Now-" he went to the blackboard and waved his wand at it. Instructions appeared.

"You have the remainder of this lesson. If you have brewed it successfully, then next lesson we shall test the results on a willing volunteer."

The whole class shuddered, well except Harry, Ron and Hermione. Neville, even after all these years was still petrified by his Potions teacher.

"Mr Longbottom" Severus said "- Do you know what the main ingredients for this potion are?"

But the whole class, including Snape was shocked when he said clearly "Yes, Sir, the ingredients for the potion include Shrivelfig, Porcupine quills, castor beans, and Wormwood."

Severus seemed to compose himself extremely well for he studied Longbottom carefully before saying through tight lips "Yes. _Ten points to Gryffindor_."

The class gasped and Neville beamed to himself. Lavender Brown, who was sitting next to him, Hermione saw, grasped his hand from under his caldron. Snape did not notice this however and sat down at his desk. There was pause and then everyone got up and started getting the ingredients and equipment from the store cupboard.

* * *

To nobody's surprise, Hermione was the very first to complete her potion and once more it was immaculate. Professor Snape, on his routine walk around the dungeon nodded his head once when she looked at him as he looked into her caldron. She smiled and bottled her potion. She then spent the rest of the lesson helping Ron with his potion.

Harry had of course done this potion before with Snape's old textbook and remembered what to do.

Snape knew that when Hermione had said to _add a spring of peppermint_, that they had learned that from him and felt quite proud of her.

At the end of the lesson and everyone was emptying the classroom, Hermione was the last to leave again, Snape looked up from his marking and said "Remember, after dinner Miss Granger."

"Yes sir" she said and smiled brightly at him before she turned and left the classroom. Severus sighed heavily and put his head in his hands. He wasn't really still used to Hermione's always so happy look when she saw him. He didn't understand it at all.

He was dreading the meeting between Hermione, Dumbledore _and himself_ after dinner.

* * *

**Please REVIEW! Tell me what you think of it :)**


	2. Shocked

YES I know Dumbledore is meant to be dead but every story can be changed. Lol I OWN NOTHING btw! Ps) how do you get a beta reader?

* * *

**The Courage to Love**  
By Rurple101

CHAPTER 2_  
"Shocked"_

_

* * *

_

Hermione had a typical day after her Potions class. She managed to be the only one to successfully transformed her statue of a Rabbit and bring it to life. The whole class witnessed it and gave her a round of applause as she gave the rabbit a carrot.

"You may keep him if you wish" Professor McGonagall had said and she had, on one condition, that he didn't stray near Gryffindor Tower. Her other per Crookshanks would not take too kindly to a new fellow familiar of his mistress. In the end she called him Bertie**(1)** and supplied him with another carrot.

Then she had Defence Against the dark Arts, which was being taught by a keen Professor, but he sound like he was an Aurror (a dark wizard catcher). His name was Professor London which they all found quite amusing. Dean Thomas and Seams Finnegan all decided they were going to take the micky out of him and spent the entire lesson whispering things like "London Bridge is falling down, falling down."

Then they had dinner and it was then that she saw him. Professor Snape was sitting at his place at the High Table but wasn't touching anything on his plate. He had an entire plate of Cottage Pie and it was getting colder the more she looked. He seemed to sense someone's eyes on him and looked round the hall.

His eyes spotted Hermione who ducked her head moments before but even from here, he could see her skin on her cheeks flushed red. He sneered in amusement and decided that, for the better, he'd better eat _something_.

* * *

After Dinner, Hermione got up from the Gryffindor Table and (after checking the High table) saw that Professor Dumbledore wasn't in his seat in the middle of the High Table. Her eyes also saw Professor Snape getting to his feet. Deciding to get whatever Dumbledore wanted to see her about over, she hurried along to his office.

The gargoyle saw her hurrying and raised it eyebrows. "Password?"

Hermione cursed, _trust them to not tell them the password!_

"Umm…" she said but from behind her she heard Snape walking towards her. He walked to the gargoyle and said clearly "_Sugared Butterfly Wings_".

_What on earth are they?_ Hermione thought.

She followed Snape up the stairs and he waited until she has climbed the last step before raising a hand to the door and knocking bristly.

"Enter" came a voice from inside.

Severus opened the door went in and held the door open for Hermione. She went in and walked in front of the Headmaster's chair and looked at the old Professor.

"You wanted to see me Professor Dumbledore?"

"Yes" he said and smiled calmly and kindly at her. "Please, have a seat."

Hermione sat down in one of the chairs in front of the headmaster's desk. Severus, she noted had not decided to sit down.

"You are aware of the recent new Marriage Law, I take it Miss Granger?"

"Yes sir."

"Well…as much as I told the minister for magic that you are a national war hero and wished to not be bothered with this inconvenience, he actually told me that he wished you, most of all to be married off."

"_Why_?"

"Because-" Dumbledore said gravely. "-of your extreme knowledge. It is amazing how greedy some people, myself included maybe, when they have a deal of power. He wished for you to marry as to produce heirs because of you knowledge of things. 'A brainy girl and an equally brainy wizard will re-produce the Wizarding community here in England!' he had much pride in telling me. I have your letter here, with a list of males who have been willing to submit themselves as 'brainy' ".

Hermione's mouth was hanging opens lightly. "How dare _he_!" she hissed and took the piece of parchment from Dumbledore.

But before she looked at it she looked at her professor. "Why the hell does it have to be me? Why Harry? Why doesn't he go shove this somewhere else? When was he elected?"

"Miss Granger-" came Severus's voice from the corner and he sat down next to her. "-you have no choice, as much as it is unfair. You especially along with Mr Potter and Weasley do not deserve this treatment. But it looks like he was linked to a former Death Eater and wants revenge on you."

"_Brilliant_!" she hissed and glanced down at the parchment. Her mouth fell open in shock.

* * *

_Dear Miss Hermione Jean Granger_

_Due to the recent marriage law, all females under the age of twenty this year are politely forced to marry a spouse. This is due to the previous war and there is a risk of the magical community dying out. You may chose who you wish to be your lawfully wedded husband._

_Kind Regards  
Louisa Lettings_

**_Please find enclosed a list of the following possible spouses you can choose from._**

The second piece read:

_List of candidates:_

_Euan Abercrombie_

_Stewart Ackerley_

_Marcus Belby_

_Ron Weasley_

_Michael Corner_

_Gregory Goyle_

_Vincent Crabbe_

_Draco Malfoy_

_Lucius Malfoy_

_Severus Snape_

_

* * *

_

"What. On. Earth. Are. They. Playing. At?" Hermione said, finding her voice after a few tense quiet minutes within the office. She held the letter in one hand and the list of names in the other.

"The people apply to be your husband" Dumbledore said as he rummaged among his robes and pulled out a packet of Sherbet Lemons.

"ALL these people _applied_?" Hermione exclaimed.

She had quite forgotten about Severus being present in the room until he reached in front of her and took the offending list and glanced at it, curiously. Hermione just stared at where the list had been. Her hand was trembling rather violently.

"So-" Severus said after a rather uncomfortable pause. "-who will you choose to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

She looked up and realised to her horror that her eyes had filled with tears of humiliation and anger.

"I don't want to get married" she said in a small voice. "I never thought I would marry before I turned twenty, at least."

Severus considered the girl and studied her. She was trembling and her hands were as white as her pale face. Her hair seemed to have lost its familiar bushiness and she had developed a rather pretty and caring face.

"Please could you escort Miss Granger back to the Head Girl's room, Severus?" Dumbledore said; a hidden twinkle in his eyes that Severus knew only too well.

He couldn't believe that his name had appeared right at the bottom of the list so it stood out. _Or that it was on her list at all!_

"Certainly, come along Miss Granger" he said and took her by the shoulder and gently steered her forward until she blinked her tears back and moved her feet herself.

* * *

Severus walked down the staircase after her and continued along the hallways without so much as a glance at each other. But when they were two minutes away from the Head Girl room, Hermione turned round to look at him.

Her eyes were red and she had obviously cried silently whist they had been walking. For some reason this unsettled Severus and he, for one moment felt pity towards her.

"Professor" she said, her eyes on the floor. "Who told you to write your name down?"

"Professor Dumbledore" he said.

There was a silence for a long minute until Hermione looked him in the eyes and sighed. "I'm not going to marry Ron, or the Slytherins or the others who I don't know. And never, in a million years would I marry a Malfoy."

"You're choosing _me_?" he asked, disbelieved.

She sighed heavily and nodded.

How did he react? _Happy? Bitter? Confused? Upset? _

"I'm sorry Sir to burden you. But I was thinking about it and…" she said, tears falling thick and fast down her cheeks and her body shook with sobs.

"I don't want to get married at all!" she half-wailed and instinctively he reached forward and wrapped his arm round her shoulder.

After a few seconds of shocked silence Hermione leaned onto him and tried to control her sobs. Severus put his other hand round her.

How long they stood there – he didn't know.

All he _did know_ was that he was getting married.

And to Hermione Granger, no less.

* * *

**(1) ****I went to see the King's Speech and it was bloody awesome! So there is a treat for all _Bertie_ fans : )**

**PLEASE REVIEW xxx  
**


	3. Grief

**The Courage to Love**  
By Rurple101

CHAPTER _3  
"Grief"_

* * *

Hermione did not sleep peacefully that night. She tossed and turned and when she finally fell asleep all she dreamt about was a picturesque small wedding in the Great Hall.

She was all in white and Professor Snape glared at her as if it was all her fault that she was marrying him. She woke up when the vicar said "you may now kiss the _Mudblood_!"

She sat up bolt upright in bed, sweat dripping on her forehead and her heartbeat equal to as if she had been running. She sat there for a few minutes until she heard Lavender and Parvati stir and wake up. They greeted her kindly and got up for the day. It was time she'd say.

"Lavender, Parvati…"Hermione started, not really knowing what she was going to say. They looked at her.

"Have you gotton your proposal yet Parvati?" she said, instead, chickening out. _Coward_, she thought.

"_Yes_!" gushed Parvati. "I'm choosing Ernie McMillian."

"Really?" said Lavender. "I'm deciding that you and Ginny were right Hermione and Neville and I are getting married!"

"Congratulations!" Hermione and Parvati said at the same time.

"_Sooo_-" Parvati said, turning back to Hermione. "Who have you chosen? Word is round the school already that you have gotton your letter."

"How did you know that?" Hermione asked, panicking.

"_Because_…when your letter arrived at the Gryffindor table yesterday at Lunch, Neville said he saw Professor Dumbledore taking it from the owl. The owl had been somewhat confused and overestimated where you were sitting."

"Oh" Hermione said blankly. "Well yes" she started and wondered how she would get out of this sticky situation. "I did but I had a dozen names on it!"

"_Ooooohhhh_!" they both cooed. "Names!"

"Euan Abercrombie, Stewart Ackerley…"

"There are _gay_ I swear it!"

"Marcus Belby, Michael Corner, Gregory Goyle, Draco Malfoy and Vincent Crabbe,"

"_Oh my god_! You got a second year, a fellow seventh year with a girlfriend and three Slytherins!"

"I got Malfoy's dad as well"

"**_EWWWWWWWW_**!"

"Ron and…"

"You got _WonWon_!"

"I'm not marrying him Lavender; he was telling me how he wanted to get hitched to you."

"Screw him, who else Hermione?"

_"Igotprofessorsnape"_

"_Pardon_?"

Hermione sighed. "I had Professor Snape on the list as well. That is the entire list."

There was a pregnant pause.

"You are _so bloody lucky_!" they both squealed.

"What?" said a rather baffled Hermione.

"Snape is the perfect choice Hermione. Think about, it, never mind the age difference but if you married him then you would be protected at all times. You could learn all his darkest secrets and then blackmail him!" Lavender explained.

Hermione looked horrified.

"What on earth would I want to blackmail Professor Snape for? He has never hurt or been particularly nasty to me. He has also never knocked me down on my Potions even if I was one of the '_Golden Trio'_."

"Ok, ok" Lavender said, looking rather awkward. "Sorry. See you at breakfast."

Lavender grabbed her robes and fled into the bathroom. Parvati smiled at Hermione before going to get changed herself. Hermione looked at them.

_Why would they think I would do that to Snape? I'd never do that to him,_ _I've always respected him_. _Maybe marriage to him does have its advantages but what would I do with that?"_

**x x x x x**_  
_

Once Lavender and Parvati had left the dormitory, Hermione got up and had a shower. She rinsed her brown hair out until she felt herself starting to relax. There was no need for her to worry about it; Professor Snape wouldn't take advantage of her…_would he?"_

The answer to that question, if it had been asked directly to the man himself would be a solid **NO**.

Why would he waste his time on Hermione Granger, his fiancé and student bride?

He shook the image out of his mind as he sat up in bed. He too had not slept pleasantly. His vivid dream had been worse than Hermione's.

He was standing at the altar when the vicar turned to him and said that he wouldn't marry a _mudblood_ with him. So instead when the doors opened, it was to see Bellatrix Lestrange strutting down the aisle towards him, her wand out and throwing curses at the witnesses as she went.

She reached him and cooed in her disgusting voice "_Heya SnappyPooh_" and all he'd seen as a blinding flash of green light…and then he'd woken up.

He woke up briskly and showered just as fast. He was striding out of his chambers towards the Great Hall in the space of five minutes. He was glad that he woke up so quickly, when his mark had burned before his sleepy body wouldn't cooperate with him and end with him being late and then tortured.

He sat down at the High Table and poured himself a scalding coffee and drunk deeply. The heat blistered his tongue but that was a bad habit he had, he needed his coffee in the mornings after he had bad dreams.

He noticed that Granger wasn't at Breakfast straight away. He seemed to be the only one of the staff to rise early most mornings. He was used to waking up early, sometimes before; he'd had no other option.

Miss Brown and Miss Patil were present and as he looked now, he saw her walking in slowly and sitting furthest away from the girls or anyone in particular. He could see that she too, wore the bags under the eyes and the tired expression. Her hair was loosely pulled into a ponytail and her hair was still damp. She was pouring herself a Pumpkin juice when an owl flew in from above and dropped a letter upon her plate of toast and marmalade.

Her eyes looked around and took the letter from the owl. She pulled back on the bench and opened it on her lap and scanned its contents. Granger then put a mouth to her mouth and tears ran down her cheeks. She got up hastily and fled the Great hall.

Severus was curious, _what was wrong with her?_

**x x x x x**

Hermione was shaking, her whole body was heaving and the tears poured down her cheeks as she took in the words again, sure it couldn't happen or be true.

She re-read the letter than was now crumped in her hand.

* * *

_Miss Granger, _

_It is with great regret that we are informing you of your parent's deaths. _

_Please can you agree to confirm their identities?_

_Mr Daniel James Granger and Mrs Emma Louise Granger (nee Smith) _**(1)**

_Please owl me your response. _

_I am sorry for your loss._

_Yours formally_

_Kingsley Shaklebolt,  
Minister of Magic_

* * *

She slid down the stone wall and buried her head in her hands, sobbing loudly.

She heard footsteps but ignored them as she continued to sob.

"Hermione?"

It was Harry. She looked up at him and tried hard to not break down screaming.

Harry sank down on his knees to her level and put a hand on her shoulder. "What's happened?"

Crying still harder she attempted to explain but she was just stuttering and slurring.

In the end she shoved the parchment to him and tried to take deep breaths.

Harry scanned it and she saw his face crumple. He leaned forward and wrapped his arms round her and she broke down again. Harry ended up sitting down next to her while she tried to sober her loss of her muggle parents.

* * *

**(1) I don't know their real names but Daniel and Emma sounded good for parents for Hermione. I made up their names completely. **

**Please REVIEW!**

**ps I will try to catch it up as my fanfiction has been down for a few days xx  
**


	4. Disagreement

**The Courage to Love**  
By Rurple101

CHAPTER _4  
"Disagreement"_

* * *

Two days after she had heard of the deaths of her muggle parents, Hermione found herself walking back to Gryffindor Tower alone. She ran a hand across her face and sighed.

Why did they have to die?

Sighing again, she let herself in and saw it was only Harry and Ron sitting in front of the fire.

Harry smiled once he saw her. "Hi."

"Hiya" she said and sat down quietly.

It was silent for a few seconds before Ron broke the silence.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he half barked at her.

"Tell you my parents had died?" Hermione said. "You knew already."

"No, not that!" he spat and turned to her, looking livid. "Lavender told me who was on your list for people you could choose to marry!"

"I don't want to marry you Ron. It wouldn't be right. I've told you that you are more of a brother to me and I can't stand the amount of food you digest!" Hermione said simply, not bothered to pour emotion into her voice.

"But now I am stuck with bloody Padma Patil! Remember her! The one I went to the Yule Ball with! I cannot stand her at all!" Ron ranted.

"Who have you chosen?" Harry asked, patting her shoulder conformably.

"A teacher. In this school. Guess." She said, leaning back into the armchair.

"Flickwick?"

"No."

"McGonagall?"

"Don't be an idiot Ronald."

"Hagrid?"

"Eww! No!"

"Snape?" asked Harry with a knowing look in his eyes.

"Yes."

Professor- wait, what did you just say?" Ron asked, his ears turning red.

"I said yes."

"Snape?"

"Professor Snape, Ron. Oh dear lord stop looking at me like I'm a piece of filth on the floor! You have no reason to judge me just because I chose another war hero that just wasn't yourself Ron!" Hermione snapped, and glared at him.

"The death of your parents may be affecting you still Mione but please can you hear me-"

"How dare you! You think that I chose him because I was fragile and upset that I am now an orphan! I chose him yesterday afternoon. Why don't you piss off out of my business Ron and I will only talk to you when you apologise!" she hissed. And with that she got to her feet and hurried out of the common room.

She paused in the doorway "-and stop calling me Mione! I have a name and that isn't it!" and she stormed off.

Hermione was fuming.

How dare he accuse the death of her family to be the reason that she was 'delusional enough to agree that Snape would marry her. Professor Snape wasn't that bad.

She looked over her thoughts. First the war, then the marriage law, then her muggle parents dying and now she was yelling at Ron again. Perfect.

She slid to the floor and leaned against the cold stone walls, leaned her head back and wrapped her hands round her knees as she breathed in the cool air.

"Miss Granger?"

She looked up and saw her Potions Master standing over her. He knelt down and raised an eyebrow as he drank in her, with her arms wrapped round herself as if she was protecting something. Even after all that had happened to him, he still held his expressions and looks intact.

Hermione suddenly had the impulse to wrap her arms round him and could feel her eyes wanting to cry. She sniffed and looked down, away from his intense gaze and fiddled with her fingers.

"I'm fine" she answered and heard his quiet snort. He didn't believe her.

"What is the matter-" he paused and looked round before whispering "-Hermione?"

She looked up and smiled weakly. "Don't you know yet?"

"Know what?" he asked.

"My-my parents were attacked whilst they were holidaying in Australia. They were killed by a former Death Eater. I was told this morning at breakfast by Kingsey. They died over a week ago and I only got told today." She said softly, not realising she was twisting a piece of his robe which had fallen over his knee as he was crouched down.

"The Death Eater was killed by an Auror just seconds after she killed my parents. I got another owl from the ministry at lunch and they told me more details about it. It also may feature in the Daily Prophet tomorrow."

Severus was gobsmacked. Here was his future bride, sitting in a fetal position in a dark gloomy empty corridor confessing everything with little emotion in her voice. He felt for her.

"Then when I told Harry and Ron about our wedding Ron hit the roof and blamed the death of my parents for me choosing you. I told him to piss off. I came here, sat down, you came, me talking to you, ectera…" she trailed off, still with the faraway expression in place.

"Hermione, I think you should come with me." Severus said softly, softer than he could remember. Hermione looked up and saw his concerned face and attempted a small smile.

He stood up and offered her his hand. She took it and he helped her off the floor. But as soon as she got up, her legs seem to give way and she fell back to the hard floor. Severus caught her and lifted her into his arms.

He then walked down the corridor with her in his arms bridal style.

Practise for the future, Hermione thought quietly.

But she snuggled down into his robes all the same as the rocking of his walking calmed her down. She was also terribly glad she was wearing her longer school skirt today, even if she could still feel his strong hand on the underside of her lower legs.

She sighed as she wriggled slightly in his arms. Snape allowed himself to smile, as he felt her get comfortable in his embrace. He could feel the soft skin of her bare legs, which poked out from under the long skirt. He allowed himself to breathe in happily as he could feel himself relaxing in her presence. He had been wrong to call it a coincidence.

He opened his quarters several minutes later and helped Hermione down. She managed to stand up properly but as she was being dropped onto the red carpeted floor, to steady herself, she wound her hands round Professor Snape's neck. His skin was surprisingly softer than she would of thought and it wasn't at all greasy.

There was a slight awkward silence.


	5. Consolation with Severus

**The Courage to Love**  
By Rurple101

CHAPTER _5  
"Consolation with Severus"_

* * *

"Please have a seat" Snape said, motioning to one of the red puffy armchairs on the side of the fireplace. Hermione nodded, sat down and then gazed around the room.

The room was well furnished, for one thing. The walls weren't green and silver, as she would have expected. They were a dark maroon colour and the brown panelling round the walls made her feel like she was in a study of sorts. The carpet was dark brown, just a shade darker than the walls.

There were two armchairs, one either side of the fireplace, which above it hung a long narrow mirror. Upon the fireplace were several potion bottles, which looked quite expensive. There were two doors either side of the fireplace behind the armchairs. On the opposite side of the room was a small doorway to where she could hear Professor Snape clinking things. She guessed it was a small kitchen area. Beside the doorway to the kitchen was another door and in front of that was a small but grand dining table, set for four people to dine at.

It looked like a small place but round the walls beside the door and beside the opposite armchair were bookshelves, piled high and neatly with think hardback books. She caught site of books with names like 'The Darkest Potion Ever, an Educational Thriller' and 'Think Your Worthy Of Potions?'

Behind her armchair and beside the other door was a messy but elegant wooden desk. Right in front of her feet where she sat was a similar but tidier coffee table which had coasters, a potion bookmark and a pot of red marking ink; the cork still waxed tight.

Her professor came back into the room with two steaming mugs of what smelled like Pumpkin Juice. He handed one to her and settled into the other armchair.

"Is this Pumpkin Juice?" she asked, taking a small sniff. It smelt ten times better heated.

"Yes" he answered. He took a long drink and then sighed almost happily when he pulled away from the heavenly brew.

Hermione took a careful sip and instantly drank deeper. She pulled away from her cup and saw it was half-empty.

Severus watched her with amusement in his features. He crossed his legs and relaxed fully as he watched her gulp half of it down and then her sheepish expression when she saw how much she'd drunk.

"It is nice, it's quite rare for house-elves to serve it all the time, even at the feast as students can go high on it. Never give it to Threstals. They can have bad reactions to it." He warned her and she nodded slowly.

"I take it, these are your quarters?" she asked. He nodded.

"Seeing as we are to wed in a few days, well after you start preparing for you NEWTs, I thought that we should set some things straight."

Hermione looked up nervously.

"First, I have already taken care of the situation with bedrooms. The door behind you is to be your room. There is an en suite through it. Mine are behind me." He said and she nodded, taking another sip of her Pumpkin Juice.

"The door over there-" he motioned towards the dining table. "-is my Potions lab which I may allow you access to."

She nodded again. "Are we having a private ceremony?"

"You will remember that 'charming' woman who sent us the letters informing you of the marriage law? Louisa Lettings, she will be present and make her sign the marriage certificates. Professor Dumbledore will be there as well as professor McGonagall. Any of your friends you wish there have to be confirmed with me, please." He answered in a controlled voice.

"So, can I buy a dress? And have Ginny and Luna as my bridesmaids?" she asked hesitantly.

He considered her. "You obviously are allowed a dress. Just. Not. Pink."

Hermione burst out laughing at the look on his face.

"Don't worry" she chuckled "I don't like the colour pink at all."

"What a relief. Yes you may have Miss Weasley and Miss Lovegood."

"Harry and Ron? The Weasleys?"

"Merlin's Robes! You're sounding like Molly! I will not be getting married with the entire Weasley clan around me!"

"Just Luna and Ginny, Ron and Harry to replace my p-parents." She said softly.

He felt a pang of guilt as he looked at her; she looked so vulnerable.

"Of course" he said in equal softness. Their eyes met and it was silent for several moments.

"More Pumpkin Juice?" he asked, relishing the tension and needing an excuse to leave the room.

Hermione looked down, her cheeks a vibrant red and looked into her cup. It was empty. She held it out to him "Yes please."

He smiled and took the cup from her and was halfway towards the kitchen when she burst out "Can we call each other like a husband and wife do?"

He turned round and raised an eyebrow. " I refuse to be called 'hunni' and 'sugar'."

She grinned "I meant, can you call me Hermione."

He thought it over. "As long as you call me Severus."

"Severus" she said, testing the name out on her tongue. Severus felt himself need to exit room quicker now.

"Say it." She commanded.

"Say what?" he asked, puzzled.

She elegantly rose an eyebrow and half glowered at him.

"Hermione dear, please stop pulling faces" he said in a motherly tone.

As her laughter filtered through his ears, he turned and felt he had an extra spring in his step.

* * *

**Yes - I have uploaded THREE chapters at once! please read them!**


	6. Courage to Propose

**The Courage to Love**  
By Rurple101

CHAPTER _6  
"Courage to Propose"_

* * *

Severus gathered all his courage and stepped around his kitchen, hands together behind his back and pacing back and forth. He had sat speaking to Hermione for nearly two hours and he somehow had felt he needed to give her something back, for treating him like an equal.

Taking an extra deep breath he walked back into the receiving room and sat down oppisite her once more, bracing himself.

"Hermione" he said and she looked at him, smiling.

_One good sign…_

"I know we haven't exactly started off like a couple who is about to get married has-" he started, looking directly at her forehead.

_Her gaze was concentrated, she was listening…_

"- and I know I am not the most wanted man you could want to be getting married to. But alas, these laws come by every now and again and we must force ourselves to go by them."

_Hermione's gaze seemed to be watching him carefully._

"Which is why I think I should do something that any other man who wanting to get married to his lady would do."

He walked forwards and knelt down beside her armchair and looked up at her with his intense gaze. Even though he knew what she would say he was still nervous.

"Hermione Granger-" he said carefully, and he saw her eyes fill with tears.

He withdrew from his pocket, a small black box and gave it to her.

She looked at as he whispered "Will you marry me?"

She looked at him.

"Yes, I will Severus" she whispered back.

He took the box from her and opened it as she held out her hand.

The ring had a simple glistening, shining diamond in its centre and once he had slid it onto her finger, it seem to glow there momentarily once it was in contact with her skin.

"It's..._beautiful_ Severus." She whispered.

"It was my mother's engagement ring" he said and seeing the look on her face he added "Yes, you can accept it, I gave it to you."

She bit her lip before smiling and leaning forward to hug him.

Wrapping her arms tightly round him she whispered "You didn't have to propose Severus. But thank you anyway."

* * *

**Just a sweet little chapter I decided to post :) **

**Please review!**


	7. Confusion

**The Courage to Love**  
By Rurple101

* * *

CHAPTER 7  
_"Confusion"_

* * *

After Severus has proposed to her officially, Hermione was suddenly feeling warmer towards her professor than before as a steady rise of attraction mixed with emotion rose within her. She was flattered and blessed by how Severus had got down on one knee and done the ritual even as she had never expected him to do it.

And the lines he had come out with made Hermione feel touched. He was meant to be the horrible (but not to her) Potions Professor who made everyone scared. And he had shown her his softer and gentler side, _behind_ the façade he guarded so well.

"Hermione? Are you alright?" came a voice. Hermione was rushed back to the present time and saw Severus sitting in his armchair across the fire from her and raising one perfect eyebrow.

"Yes" she answered in a slightly shrill voice which made her cringe out of embarrassment slightly.

"Of course you are" he muttered sarcastically, leaning down to place his mug on the coffee table. He then got up from his seat and then walked across to one of the huge sections of the bookcase running along the wall.

She sighed and she too, got up and left her mug on the coffee table.

"Severus?" she asked, walking up behind him.

He turned round in the middle of the process of withdrawing a heavy volume book from the top shelf. He jumped slightly at the sight of Hermione so close to him. But calmed at once when he saw it her.

"Like I said earlier, I am _glad_ you proposed-" Hermione muttered, looking down at her new engagement ring on her fourth finger and ran her fingernail around the emerald. "-But _why_ did you?"

He stiffened slightly but then relaxed as he remembered that Hermione was just asking a simple question. He withdrew the book fully from the shelf and placed it on a lower table near to where they stood.

"Look at me Hermione" he said calmly.

Hermione was still looking down, her eyes glued to the shinning ring as she continued to trace the edges.

Then suddenly, a bigger and calloused hand took her right away from her left and raised it, so her chin and face followed the gaze.

She found herself looking deeply into the eyes of her fiancé and decided to blush slightly at the thought.

_Who would of guessed that I would be getting married to Severus Snape? Not I, for sure._

She was still digging her sight into her former professor's eyes and found that they weren't black as coal as everyone guessed, but a richly hidden and beautiful darkened brown.

"I got down on one knee because _I know_ I am not the man of a young Gryffindor's dreams. _I know _that I am meant to look like a powerfully horrible and wicked Slytherin Potions professor. So therefore, it seemed fair to you to give you some insight of what I can be like behind my glares and point deducting. It's important that we only think of each other Hermione, rather than everyone else."

He said all of this in his deeply rich and handsomely spine tingling monotone voice.

This seemed to make it all the better to hear the words come out. It was like an author of a story reading their creation and it only sounded best read by them, rather than a person who is telling the story as opposed to the author writing the words as they spoke.

Her voice trembled with some hidden pleasure as she spoke, teasing him. "It made you look almost human Professor."

His answering cheeky grin almost made her fall over, if he had not been grasping her right hand. "I do my best Hermione, dear."

She chuckled and pulled him towards her in a hug.

Severus relaxed instantly as Hermione engulfed him into another inviting and warming hug. His heart gave another painful twinge as realised why he had really proposed to her in such a gentle, tender and touchingly romantic way. This was also why when they parted for the evening, he gave her a kiss on the cheek and smiled at her as she left for her rooms.

He was slowly falling in love with Hermione.


	8. Wedding Talk

**The Courage to Love**  
By Rurple101

* * *

CHAPTER 8  
_"Wedding Talk"_

* * *

"Hermione, why are you so happy every time you come back from Snape's?" Ron hissed at her as she came over to where Harry and he sat, playing a game of Wizard's chess.

"Hmm?" she asked, looking at him carefully. He still hadn't apologised to her for thinking she was going crazy. It was the first time in a while that their conversation had headed off well as they weren't speaking to her.

"Are you glad you're marrying the git?" he hissed again.

She shrugged; the wedding was going to be somewhat grand from what it was meant to be. Yes, it was going to be small and simple but the venue was going to be the Great Hall and it would be done during the half term holiday which was a weekend where students had the entire castle but the Great Hall to themselves…apart from Harry Ron, Luna and Ginny, who were all invited to their wedding.

"I'm looking forward to the wedding" Harry said calmly, talking only to Hermione. She grinned.

"So am I really. I never thought I'd want to be married before I was twenty at least but my girl side has kicked in and Ginny has already helped me with my dress. I really love it. Ginny's dress is also going to cause a few stares at least. Why don't you ask to escort her Harry?" Hermione rambled before asking him seriously at the end.

Harry flushed.

Ron gagged and glared at Harry.

"Would you _really_ ask my skank of a sist-"

"Hi guys!" called Ginny as she sat down next to Harry. "What you talking about?"

"My wedding. What were you saying _Ronald_?" Hermione prompted him.

This time, Ron flushed.

He glared at all of them and marched off.

"Ginny-" Harry said, in a moment of bravery. "Would you like me to escort you to Hermione's wedding?"

Hermione turned away and grinned happily as she heard Ginny's squeal of delight. "I'd love you to Harry! Man, I'm so excited now!"

Hermione smiled before getting up, said her goodnight's and went to bed.


	9. The Wedding

**The Courage to Love**  
By Rurple101

* * *

CHAPTER 9  
_"The Wedding "_

* * *

"Ginny?" called Hermione as she stood in front of her long narrow mirror in her bedroom.

"Yes Hermione?" Ginny replied, walking into her room, her hair in rollers and her face free of all make up except concealer and foundation.

"How do I get it all to work? I have no idea how to have my hair, how to have my veil and if this dress is good enough." Hermione worried, nibbling on her lower lip.

"Ok" Ginny said, picking up the worried Granger and turning the mirror away from her.

"We have at least five hours to get you looking gorgeous. I am going to finish doing my make up, then as my hair curls, I will wash your hair out with some of that straightening potion and then curl your hair the way you like it. We'll do it so your hair is up but some bits are falling down the side of your face style. Your veil will be tucked safely in your hair and I'll do your make up for you. So calm down, Make-up artist Ginny is here!"

"Thanks Ginny, I'm sorry. It's only just dawned on me that I'm getting married." Hermione dug deeper into her lip. "I'm scared."

"What are you scared of?"

Hermione sighed before she spoke. "What if I'm a terrible wife? What if Severus realises that I'm only a stupid know-it-all and refuses to marry me and leaves me at the altar?"

Ginny chuckled and Hermione looked up sharply, feeling as if she would burst into tears.

Ginny saw the tears in her eyes and explained hurriedly.

"You sound like Neville, Hermione. Him and his '_I'm scared of Professor Snape'_ routine. You aren't just a clever person Hermione. You are one of the most intelligent people of your age group! You're kind, compassionate and helpful. You are one of the most wonderfully witches I've ever met!"

The tears rolled over and Hermione started sobbing heavily.

"Hermione, come on, sweetie. You will be fine!" Ginny said, wrapping her arms round the shaking witch and patting her on the back.

Hermione calmed herself down and sure enough, true to her word, Ginny did her hair, veil, shoes, earrings, necklace, and rings and helped her into her dress.

The time came and as Hermione was turning the mirror round, Ginny stopped her.

"It will be a surprise to everyone but me!" Ginny demanded smugly. Hermione rolled her eyes before departing from the spare study someone had lent them due to all the other students not knowing what was happening.

SEVERUS POV

I was irritated on why Albus had decided to invite _all of the school teachers_ as well as Hermione's choices of guests. I didn't want to invite the Malfoys of all people, despite being like family to me. No, they had fled the country and started off somewhere new.

But as I was standing there, waiting for the bloody wedding to start, I thought over what I'd said to Hermione after I'd proposed.

_"I got down on one knee because I know I am not the man of a young Gryffindor's dreams. I know that I am meant to look like a powerfully horrible and wicked Slytherin Potions professor. So therefore, it seemed fair to you to give you some insight of what I can be like behind my glares and point deducting. It's important that we only think of each other Hermione, rather than everyone else."_

Important to only think of her and me. I didn't sound like myself at all. But then again, I had no idea where Severus was. I only saw myself as the Death Eater I'd been all my life. Nowadays I seemed a lot more human than before. And for good reason.

A fanfare started and I rolled my eyes, this was why I never got married, because it was embarrassing.

_Think of Hermione_, a small voice tugged at me. _Ignore your own discomfort and focus on her._

I was going mad, I settled on. I rose and stood next to Albus who ironically was the minister.

The music settled into some more wedding march tune and my insides ran over each other as I waited for the doors to open.

When they did, I felt my mouth run dry.

Hermione was standing there, with her arm tucked round Potter's and looked extremely nervous and anxious.

Severus was glad that Potter had asked to guide her down the aisle as he hadn't liked the idea of her parents missing their daughter's big day, even if they were getting married to a grumpy potions professor.

As he gazed upon his soon-to-be-wife, he noted how beautiful she looked. Her soft but slightly tanned skin glowed in the afternoon light from the windows of the Great Hall and her excited face was brimmed with her nervous smile.

Her dress was so simple, he found it hard to be believed that she had found it at once, it suited her perfectly. It was very…_Hermione-ish_, Severus settled for. It gave the idea that she was a good student and young, but old enough to act the adult now. It was long as he could just make out a pair of white flats under the hem of the dress. She wore a simple veil tucked into the bun at the back of her head which was neat, but small trails of hair fell down and acted like a kind of fringe to frame her gentle face.

Her dress fell gently and easily over her small waist and was made from some sort of bodice piece. It was all attached and seemed elegant for her wedding.

But Severus couldn't take his eyes off her, or the massive grin that had plastered to his face upon seeing her.

Then, she was there, by his side and he felt Potter hold one of Hermione's hands and took his left, to meet them and place her's in his. Potter half nodded to Severus and beamed at Hermione before taking his seat.

Severus only had eyes for Hermione's throughout most of the ceremony and he felt like it had all gone in a rush.

Hermione held all her emotion in at bay, until they had to read out each other's vows, something that was somewhat legal during the wedding.

Hermione grasped hands with him as Dumbledore turned to her. "Hermione, do you wish to say your vows to Severus?"

She nodded, took a deep breath and forced herself to look straight into his eyes, as if she were ignoring the guests and Dumbledore beside them.

"The first time I met you, was when I was twelve years old. I was young, nerdish and remember having very bushy hair. A know-it-all I seem to remember you calling me when I wanted to answer every question you breathed out, rhetorical or otherwise. I just remember sitting down and listening to every word you said in that first lesson, and seemed to want to prove myself to you the most as you barely noticed that I got all the questions correct."

She chuckled to herself softly.

"But since then, during the war and whatever, you have stood by me, Harry, Ron, Dumbledore and nearly every good person in the Wizarding world as you were our spy and protected us, even if you saw no future for yourself after Vodermort had been defeated. You were brave, loyal and completely selfless. For which I am blessed and the reason I respected you, as a part of me knew you were a good guy."

"But then we got these marriage letters and I was able to get to know you better, it was odd but at the same time refreshing as we'd all only seen your mean side and not the other more pleasant side that you keep to yourself."

A few audience members chuckled and Severus smirked slightly.

"Thank you Severus. I promise to care, love, protect and help you in any way, shape or form to help you." Hermione whispered softly, tears glistening in her eyes. He longed to wipe them away for some odd reason.

Dumbledore turned to him and asked him to say his vows.

"You used to be 'know-it-all Granger' from what I remember thinking when I was burdened with marking your extra long essays, explaining every little detail that went into a potion, how to brew it and the timings. Then the reasons and a long other lists.." he trailed off and Hermione smiled.

"But now you were one woman who helped aid me back to my health, looked after me when times were tough and I think you will always look out for your old professors Hermione as you have been one of the brightest witches of your age. It was getting harder to insult you as the years went by because you always seemed to understand every situation. It had been a pleasure to teach you but also to see that I will also promise to cherish, nurture and protect you at any costs in the near future."

A few members of the audience made 'ahhh' sounds but Severus rolled his eyes. Hermione's eyes were in danger of over-flowing by this point.

The ceremony continued until the most important words of the wedding.

"Do you, Severus Tobias Snape promise to love, protect Hermione Jean Granger, in sickness and in health, in love and in life until your dying days?"

"I do." He said solidly.

Hermione smiled happily and closed her eyes shut as Dumbledore repeated the words to her.

The tears raced down her face as she looked up and nodded as she replied him. "Of course I do."

Severus's heart was beating very fast, how could a wedding make such drastic changes to his heart of all things?

It was because he knew what came next, the final part of their ceremony.

The kiss.

Hermione was thinking the same thing and was scared that this was when he backed down. Or would he just settle for a kiss on the cheek? She would be (strangely) disappointed if that were so.

"I am proud to inform that you are now husband and wife. You may kiss your bride!" Dumbledore cried happily.

Severus leaned forward quickly and (after some hesitation) kissed her tenderly on the lips.

His lips were softer than she thought they would have been, Hermione thought as he leaned forward and kissed her.

She knew she couldn't savour the moment as there were people watching them. They pulled away after two seconds, beaming around as applause filled the room.


	10. Reception Party

**The Courage to Love**  
By Rurple101

* * *

CHAPTER 10  
_"Reception Party"_

* * *

Hermione had to admit that she was enjoying herself just a little bit.

This marriage may have been forced upon her but she was glad that she hadn't married anyone else apart from Severus…her _husband_.

It sounded odd to her, the professor she had been taught by since she was eleven years old was now her husband, her partner and still in her eyes, her professor and the best one at that.

_I wonder if he would help me become a Potions Mistress if he's my husband now_, Hermione pondered as she picked up a flute off champagne and sipped at it cautiously.

"I wondered where you escaped to" came a silky voice from behind her. Hermione jumped slightly and smiled weakly at her new husband, putting down the glass as well.

Severus seemed to ignore everyone else since he'd caught sight of Hermione. It had finally dawned on him that he was now married to this beautiful young woman who he used to despise. The woman who had always respected him and then nursed him back to health after he'd almost died.

As the newly married couple, they had gone round and greeting and thanking their friends and guests for coming and glad that they could attend. Hermione, being the goddess bride hadn't been able to breath properly due to all the women gushing over her and the men winking suggestively alongside their wives.

Severus had been seen by the Weasleys, all swearing to kick his ass if he ever hurt 'their Hermione'.

At once point he'd even voiced "Well she's MY wife!" and walked off at once in irritation.

But then he'd caught sight of said wife and practically flew over to her.

"I'm here now" she smirked, trailing her clear painted nails along his arm and resting her hand delicately on his shoulder. It was in some sort of freaky fashion that she was acting like some lovesick hormonal lover.

He raised his eyebrows, and his skin raised goosebumps at her caress.

"You look _beautiful_" he whispered, looking straight into her hazel eyes. "Really, I've never seen you like this before Hermione."

Her face then blossomed into an ever prettier blush, raising the rosy colour of her skin.

"Thank you" she replied in an equal tone. Her voice caught in her throat. "You look quite dashing in that suit yourself Severus."

Now _his_ face flushed.

His head moved until it was almost next to her ear. His breath was warm and blew the fragile fabric that was part of her veil aside and off her shoulder.

"I think we need to do the traditional first dance, _Mrs Snape_."

He knew it was a risk using her new surname, but it didn't bother Hermione at all. In fact, she _relished_ in it.

So when the lights turned upon them in the reception room they had resided in, all the guests all surrounded the perimeter of the lino dance floor to get a better look.

Severus took Hermione's left hand and wrapped it securely in his right. She placed her spare hand upon his shoulder and he put his free hand on her slim waist.

Their chosen song was '_Lights Will Guide You Home' _by Coldplay. It was chosen because it was one of Hermione's favourite song to listen to when she was either very happy or grieving. Remembering the last time she heard the song made her eyes tear up.

Severus, spotting Hermione's eye fill of tears, leaned in and kissed her tenderly on the cheek. The audience all went '_awwwww'_ but Hermione, grateful that Severus was watching her, pulled his chin down carefully and kissed his lips hungrily.

Surprised, he kissed her back, just as eagerly.

Deepening the kiss, her arms escaped the dance pose and slipped upwards to wrap round his neck. Severus's instincts went crazy at her delicate touch and smiled slightly before remembering that they were being watched. The desire to take her away and do more than kiss her was strong and urgent. He pulled away after a few seconds and winked at her.

The rest of the reception went on in the normal fashion with all the trimmings. The removing of the garter had to be Severus's favourite part, just due to the look on Harry's Ron's and nearly everyone except Ginny's faces.

It was good him because he seemed to forget who he was now he was around Hermione. She made him feel so young.

Hermione's face, in her surprise, didn't blush at all but she rolled her eyes in a very Snape-ish manner when he made a show of dragging the garter all the way down her long toned and tanned leg.

"When you've _quite_ finished!" she snapped playfully after he held the garter in the air in mock celebration.

He just laughed aloud, which did make her surprised.

When they left the party at long last, it was with cat calls and wolf whistles. Not helping the happily jeering, Snape ran his hand up her exposed leg as she got into the awaiting carriage. His fingers were long but soft and the sensation of his hand running very slowly up her leg seemed to undo her boundaries she didn't realise she had set for herself.

She wanted to sleep with Severus..._really_ badly.

* * *

**This story goes as fast as the author wants it to, so please stop complainging that the plot doesn't go at the speed/or how you want it to go.**

**Thanks to the others who review and like my story! xxx**

**Rurple101 x**


	11. Their Night

**The Courage to Love**  
By Rurple101

* * *

CHAPTER 11  
_"Their Night"_

_****WARNING - Slightly M RATED****  
_

* * *

The couple made their way back to their chambers in a small but elegant carriage that was due course for Severus's chambers. While they travelled, Severus put his arm round Hermione's shoulders and seemed to gaze down at her. Hermione, however, was looking out of the window and watching the scenery of the hallways and corridors whoosh past.

_Why do I have a sudden desire to have sex with Severus?_

_What has changed since this morning? What could have changed my feelings towards him so drastically?_

She almost scoffed at her thoughts; she had been wearing one ring this morning.

Now she wore a solid gold wedding band on her fourth finger alongside her sparkling emerald and diamond engagement ring.

She traced it absently as she thought.

Then she realised that it was because Severus' feelings towards her would have changed. There was a spark in his eye that had been hard to ignore when they had saying their wedding vows.

"Severus" Hermione said, breaking the silence between them. "Have your feelings changed since this morning, before you saw me?"

Odd question to ask, but it was exactly what explained his feelings and actions today. Instead of answering her, he ran his hand over her still exposed thigh that the dress had been pushed off as they sat.

Hermione thought the urge to attack him as desire and lustful passion engulfed her.

But she trembled ever so slightly.

He leaned down and whispered quietly in her ear. "Have you ever..?"

"Yes!" Hermione hissed, closing her eyes in embarrassment.

But she felt his hand on her cheek and forcing her to open her eyes.

She refused.

Hearing his sigh, he leaned ever closer so his lips were touching her earlobe. "So am I."

In shock, she whipped her head to look at him.

Her face seemed to tell him what she was asking. He nodded.

She just blushed again as a thought entered her mind. As if she was testing the waters, she stroked his thigh and rested her hand there and no more than a few seconds and he got a reaction. She blushed deeper again as she looked up from where she was looking.

Severus barked out a laugh at her expression and lifted her so she was on his lap.

"I just saw how beautiful you really are and how lucky I am to have you Hermione. It's hard for me to see myself as I used to be before this morning…I feel…younger around you."

Blinked hard to stop the flow of sobs she wanted to show that she was sorry about that, the carriage stopped and he picked her up bridal style and walked her to the painting protecting the entrance to his chambers.

Saying the password, he carried her in and kissed her lips sweetly and shortly. Placing her carefully on the floor, he lent in and asked her.

Blushing as normal, she nodded quickly and his lips met hers.

Passion took over them then, their bodies melted together and her dress fell off her and pooled around her feet. Severus kept his eyes closed as Hermione took his jacket, tie, waistcoat and shirt off. He slipped his trousers off and opened his eyes just as Hermione took the pins holding her hair up out. Wisps of curly and elegant hair fell down to her shoulders just as his lids opened and he saw her as if in slow motion.

Then he looked her up and down.

She was wearing an almost see-through and light pink wispy bra and matching panties. She had the curves of someone years older than she was and her legs were as long and luscious as he had seen when he'd run his hand up one.

She looked him up and down.

He had lean and strong looking muscles in his back, medium sized biceps and he even had the makings of a six-pack brewing under a little amount of chest hair. It got darker in colour as she looked further down until his boxers cut off her sight.

Lust filled her, along with a burning in her loins.

He looked at her, as if he was asking her a silent question.

She leant up and kissed his lips hungrily, just as she had during their first dance. This time, he controlled his longing downstairs and focussed on pleasuring Hermione first.

He'd once gone to have sex with one woman before, years before Hermione came along. The woman was called Tracey and she was a prostitute that Lucius had hired, he'd hired one for a Celebration Party for all the remaining Death Eaters. That had been when he was twenty and foolish. He'd gone through all the foreplay before, being pleasured by Tracey and satisfying her, learning things himself. But then through the cloud of desire, his brain had cut off and the sense of wrongness made him yell at her to leave him alone.

But tonight was different, he was totally confident that he wanted it with his new wife.

"Severus…" Hermione moaned through his flashback.

Their rather frantic and passionate making out had somehow lead them to his bed and now Hermione was below him, wrapping her legs around his, her hips thumping as she moaned.

Wasting no space for escape, he pulled her knickers off and trailed his hand up her leg teasing her as she moaned.

"This will hurt you Hermione" he said seriously as he gazed intently at her.

She nodded and watched him as he lowered and slid into her.

She bit back her gasp of pain but her tears escaped her eyelids and ran down the sides of her face.

Severus's face went softer and kissed her tears away and lowered his lips to meet hers. Through the kiss, the pain seemed to be forgotten until it turned into the deepest pleasure she could have never imagined.

"_Ohh my god_" Hermione gasped, grabbing his shoulders "Make love to me Severus."

Severus rolled next to his panting wife and settled into a spooning position, moving her hair aside and kissed the bottom of her ear tenderly.

Hermione smiled, she never expected all of this.

Overcome with emotion, that swelled between both of them, they both said the same thing that came to mind.

"I love you Severus."

"I love you Hermione."

* * *

**Sorry if its not good enough but this is how it is staying, hehe.**

**Please review kindly !**

**Rurple101 xx**


End file.
